Gloria's Outing
by Dania
Summary: Gloria and her mom, Sailor Venus, spend the day outside the palace.


Gloria's Outing   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company do not belong to me. Gloria belongs  
to AngelRaye. Check out her stories.  
  
"GLORIA it's time to leave," shouted Mina at the entrance to her   
daughter's room. With the music blaring it was hard to be heard. She   
hoped that one day Gloria would grow out of it.  
  
"WHY!" Gloria said as she turned down the music just enough to hear what  
her mom had to say.  
"I've already told you once that we have to go get you a new pair of   
jeans" Mina replied as she tried to convince Gloria.  
"Well I don't want them," Gloria replied as she turned the music back  
up. Mina walked over to the stero and turned it off. She turned to   
Gloria and said "IF you are good then we will stop by and visit Ms. Ella  
at the nursing home." That got Gloria moving as they headed out the door  
toward their first stop.  
  
Once they reached downtown Gloria tried to trip people as they were   
walking down the street. Mina saw this and told Gloria that she shouldn't  
do that because people could fall into the street and get seriously hurt.  
Gloria didn't care because she thought it was fun. Mina swatted Gloria's  
behind and put Gloria between herself and the wall where she wouldn't   
hurt anyone.  
  
Once they got to the shop they headed right for the jeans rack. They   
found a good pair that was on sale and decided to try them on. Gloria  
told her mom to stand outside and keep people from coming in on her by  
accident. Once she had the jeans on she told Mina to come back in and  
she what she thought. Mina said they looked great on her. Once Gloria  
had changed back into her regular clothes they grabbed one more pair for  
good measure. Mina knew that as much rough and tumble Gloria did she   
would need another pair. Once they had paid for the jeans they headed off  
toward the nursing home.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again," greeted the nurse as she saw Mina and   
Gloria enter the nursing home.  
"We were in the neighborhood and decided to visit Ms Ella," Mina replied.  
"Well then let's get going. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you both"  
the nurse replied as she led them to the room.  
  
Ms Ella was happy to have her friends back for a visit. She invited them  
to sit down and asked Gloria "How is school going?"  
"It's going okay but I do still get into trouble," replied Gloria as she  
hung her head. She hated admitting to Ms Ella that she was still getting  
into fights.  
"That's okay but keeping trying to stay out of trouble," Ms Ella said as  
she gave Gloria a quick hug and then said "Why don't the two of you stay  
for lunch?"  
"We couldn't," replied Mina "I would hate to impose on the staff."  
"It's no impostion. The staff loves having visitors to stay for lunch,"   
Ms Ella said as she stood up and walked with them out the door.  
"Cool!" replied Gloria as they headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
Once they had gotten there Gloria decided that she didn't like any of the  
main dishes they were serving. Mina told her to just get a sandwhich from  
the bar. Once everyone was satisfied with what they wanted for lunch they  
sat down at one of the corner tables. They discussed the happenings   
around town and in their own lives. To soon lunch time was over and it  
was time to leave.  
  
"Bye Ms Ella," Gloria called over her shoulder as they headed out the   
main enterance.  
"See you soon," replied Ms Ella "Come back often it's fun with you around  
here."  
"I will," Gloria said as she waved her final goodbye. She hoped that she  
would be able to return again soon.  
  
"Let's try and keep out of trouble," reminded Mina as she and Gloria   
reached the park.  
"Okay Mom," Gloria said as she ran toward the monkey bars.   
"Good now go have fun" Mina told her as she sat down on a nearby bench  
to watch her daughter play.  
  
Once Gloria reached the monkey bars she started doing some of her   
favorite tricks. This was the one piece of equipment that Gloria loved   
the best on the whole playground. As she was doing one of her flips she  
felt her foot hit something. She jumped down to see what she hit and saw  
a girl of about 5 crying.   
  
"I'm sorry." said Gloria as she knelt down beside the little girl "I   
didn't mean to hit you."  
"Yes you did," cried the little girl in anger.  
"Well it's not my fault that you weren't watching where you were walking"  
replied Gloria as she tried to control her temper.  
"Why should I!" replied the girl as she got to her feet "You should have  
been watching where your feet were going"  
"What is going on here?" asked a new voice. Both girls turned to see the  
little girls mom walking toward them.  
"I was practicing my flips when your daughter walked right under me,"  
replied Gloria in a rather angry tone "I.."  
  
"Did you apologize?" inquired the mother as she cut Gloria's sentence of  
short.  
"Yes I did," replied Gloria with her voice rising in anger.  
"Where's your mom?" asked the rather angry looking mother.  
"I don't have to tell you" replied Gloria  
"That!" replied a new voice, "Is no way to talk to a stranger young   
lady."  
"Sorry mom," replied Gloria "but she didn't believe me when I told her I  
was sorry."  
"Say your sorry to the lady" replied Mina as she took her by the arm  
"Sorry," replied a rather sulky Gloria  
"It's okay but next time watch how you respond to someone because you   
never know what might happen," the mother said as she and her daughter  
left the park.  
  
"What!" inquired Mina "was that all about?"  
"I was doing a flip and I accendentially hit the little girl," replied  
Gloria.   
"You did apologize?" Mina asked  
"Yes but then she got angry at me" Gloria said as she stopped to let her  
mom catch up with her.  
"Well next time don't get angry back" replied Mina and then added "When  
we get back from supper you are to stay in your room for the rest of the  
night as punishment."  
  
When they got back to the palace Gloria showed Asai all the things they  
had gotten and told him about what happened. Once she had stowed all her  
new stuff she walked over to Mina.  
"Mom" she said " I really didn't mean to kick the girl"  
"I know sweetheart but next time you need to be more careful" replied   
Mina as she hugged her daughter.  
"I'll try and Mom I love you"   
"I love you too Gloria"  
  
  
The End 


End file.
